OC in Anime : Katekyo Hitman Reborn
by Tail-Dei-Dei-Mon
Summary: Ada guardian baru, yaitu Yami no Sugosha. Tapi,Tsuna dan yang lainnya belum tahu siapa yang menjadi Yami no Sugosha, semuanya belum tahu kecuali you-know-who (Maksudnya Reborn. Jangan salah paham ke Hari Poter!)?
1. Chapter 1

_Tail-chan : Selamat datang kembali di OC in Anime, kali ini di fandom KHR! A.k.a Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Dan tentu aja tokoh utamanya adalah sang OC (Maybe)!. Nah Tsuna-san, tolong bacakan Disclaimernya ya!_

_Tsuna : B-baik, Disclaimer: KHR bukan punya Author-san. Author-san sangaaaaaaat menjamin kalian telah mengetahuinya._

_Tail-chan : Reborn-san, tolong bacakan warningnya!_

_Reborn : Ciassou, warning : Typo, gaje, OC, dll. Dan dame- Tsuna dkk lahir di tahun 1997_

_Tail-chan : Summary: Ada guardian baru, yaitu Yami no Sugosha. Tapi,Tsuna dan yang lainnya belum tahu siapa yang menjadi Yami no Sugosha, semuanya belum tahu kecuali you-know-who?_

"_Apa? Menjadi guardian?"_

"_Iya, menjadi guardian."_

"_Guardian apa?"_

"_Guardian yang menjaga sang Decimo Vongola, kau harus menjaganya, tetapi itu cuma kalau pertarungan. Jadi, kau terima atau tidak?"_

"_Hmmmmm... Baiklah! Jika itu berhubungan dengan pertarungan dan dapat menemukan 'bagian diriku yang hilang'!"_

OC in Anime : Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Di hari yang cerah, di tahun 2011...

"Bangun! Dame Tsuna! Bangun!" kayaknya aku tak perlu lagi menjelaskan siapa ini. "Uuuuum, lima menit lagi!" yang ini juga kaya'nya kagak usah dikasih tahu! "Banguuuuun!" kata Reborn sambil memukul palu Leon (?) ke perut Tsuna

"Aduuuuuuh!" Tsuna teriak kesakitan. Dan itulah salah satu kegiatan yang khas (?) dari keluarga Sawada, yaitu pertempuran Reborn VS Tsuna (?).

"Aku berangkat!" kata Tsuna sambil berjalan. Di dalam kamar Tsuna, terdapat Reborn mengintip Tsuna sampai menghilang dan berkata, "Yak, aku juga pergi! Ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan!" dan menghilang dalam beberapa detik sodara sekalian!

Di tempat lain...

Ada seorang gadis berambut hitam kebiru-biruan panjang sepunggung. Di kepalanya tersemat jepitan berhias buku.

~ Somebody POV~

Haaaaah, pindah lagi, pindah lagi. Kenapa aku harus selalu pindah rumah dan sekolah setiap tahun sekali? Oh ya! Maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri! Namaku Claude Michaelis, kalian bisa memanggilku Mika. Aku orang asli dari negara kesayanganku yang bernama Indonesia. Dimulai dari kelas 4 SD, aku diizinkan melakukan tour keliling Jepang tanpa ada yang tahu, kecuali keluargaku. Dan sekarang, aku berada di kota Namimori, dan sekarang aku pergi ke tempat aku akan menimba ilmu di kelas 3 SMP, yaitu di Namimori-chuu. Sekarang, aku sudah masuk gerbang Namimori academy nih! Tapi kok, rasanya ada aura menyeramkan yah, di belakangku.

~End of Mika POV~

Mika membalikkan badannya karena merasa ada aura menyeramkan di belakangnya, dan yang dia lihat adalah... seseorang lelaki yang kira-kira seumuran dua tahun lebih tua darinya, berambut hitam, bermata hitam juga, di lenganya terdapat seperti tanda yang bertuliskan 'komite kedisiplinan' dan yang paling menakutkan adalah... di tangannya terdapat TONFA.

'Kenapa dia bawa tonfa? Memang boleh?' batin Mika.

"Herbivore, kau terlambat semenit! Kau harus diberi hukuman!" kata lelaki tersebut yang kita kenal sebagai Hibari Kyouya.

"Hah, hanya 1 menit? Habis, aku anak baru, jadinya tidak tahu jam berapa harus masuk." Kata Mika yang sepertinya tidak tahu siapa itu yang berada di depannya.

Tak lama kemudian, ada seseorang yang sedang berlari menuju tempat dimana terdapat Mika dan Hibari di sana.

"Oi, herbivore! Kau selalu saja terlambat!" kata Hibari pada orang tadi yang kita kenal dengan Tsuna.

"Hiiiiiii, g-gomenasai Hibari-san!" kata Tsuna.

"Tak ada ampun buat kalian! Kamikorosu!" kata Hibari sambil mengeluarkan aura membunuh.

"Hiiiiiii, l-lariiiii!" kata Tsuna sambil lari meninggalkan Mika yang masih terpaku karena tak tahu maksudnya apa.

"Ooooooh, jadi kau mau duluan ya? Ok." Kata Hibari sambil menyerang Mika dengan tonfanya.

"Hie? WAAAAAAA..." teriak Mika sambil lari. "TUNGGU!" kata Hibari.

Mika terus berlari sampai berpas-passan dengan Tsuna. "Oh, hai." Kata Mika. "H-hai." Balas Tsuna (Mereka masih lari lo). "Aku mau nanya, ruang guru di mana sih?" tanya Mika. Tsuna menjawab sambil menunjuk kearah ruang guru.

"Makasih!" kata Mika sambil ke ruang guru meninggalkan Tsuna yang sedang lari dengan Hibari di belakangnya. "Sama-sama, tapi... setidaknya... TOLONG AKU!" teriak Tsuna.

In Teacher Room +_o

"Oooooh, jadi kamu anak baru yang itu. Ya sudah, kelasmu di kelas 3A." Kata sang guru pada Mika. "Terima kasih pak. Permisi." Kata Mika sambil menutup pintu ruang guru.

In Front Of 3A \(+_o)/

TOK TOK TOK

"Ya, masuk!" kata sang guru matematika.

GREK

Lalu, masuklah Mika-chan ke kelas Tsuna dkk.

"Yak, anak-anak! Kita kedatangan murid baru. Bisa kau perkenalkan diri?" kata guru matematika tersebut.

"Bisa. Namaku Claude Michaelis, salam kenal semuanya!" kata Mika dengan riangnya.

'Eh! Itukan orang yang tadi pagi!' seru Tsuna dalam hati.

"Saya pindahan dari kota Azumano jadi mohon bantuannya! Nah, apakah ada yang mau ditanyakan?"

Salah seorang murid mengacungkan tangan bak sang anak mengacungkan kedua tangannya *Gak nyambung*, "Ya, ada apa?" tanya Mika pada siswa tersebut.

"Anu... Claude-san orang Jepang atau orang Inggris?" tanya siswa tersebut. "Aku orang Indonesia asli." Jawab Mika. "Eeeeeehh, tapi namamu seperti nama orang Inggris!" kata siswa tersebut, "Iya, aku dikasih nama itu sih sama orang tua-ku. Ada pertanyaan yang lain?"

Tidak ada yang mengangkat tangannya. Karena semua siswa tidak ada yang mengangkat tangannya, sang guru menunjuk tempat duduk Mika.

"Nah, Claude-san, kau duduk di... ah disebelah kursi kosong itu!" kata guru.

"Baik." Kata Mika sambil duduk.

"Nah, Sawada-san! Lanjutkan lagi soal yang di depan!" kata sang guru.

~Bel istirahat berbunyi~

"ISTIRAHAT!" teriak murid-murid (-Mika dan Hibari *Kan Hibari jarang masuk kelas*).

"Oh, jadi sudah istirahat toh." Kata Mika. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya dari samping. Mika secara reflek melihat kesamping dan melihat anak perempuan berambut pendek.

"Halo, namaku Sasagawa Kyoko, salam kenal." Kata Kyoko. "Aku Claude Michaelis, kau boleh memanggilku Michaelis atau Mika," kata Mika.

"Dan yang ini Hana-chan, Kurokawa Hana." Kata Kyoko sambil menunjuk Hana. "Salam kenal." Kata Hana. "Salam kenal." Kata Mika. "Tsuna-kun, mau makan bento di atap?" kata Kyoko pada Tsuna.

"Mau! Oh ya, boleh kuajak Gokudera-kun dan Yamamoto sekalian?" kata Tsuna. "Boleh, lebih banyak lebih baik." Kata Kyoko sambil menarik tangan Mika. "Wa!" teriak Mika kaget. "Ayo kita ke atap!" kata Kyoko.

Di atap (:P)

"Ittadakimasu!" teriak mereka kecuali Mika. "Kenapa Mika?" tanya Kyoko. "Tidak, tapi, aku kan belum tahu banyak nama-nama orang disini, tapi kok aku langsung bersama orang yang belum kutahu namanya?" kata Mika.

"Oh ya, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, kalian kenalan pada Mika ya! Soalnya Mika belum mengenal kalian." Kata Kyoko. "B-baik." Kata Tsuna.

"N-namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi, s-salam kenal." Kata Tsuna. "Namaku Gokudera Hayato, aku adalah tangan kanan Jyuudaime, ingat itu perempuan!" kata Gokudera. "Jyuudaime? Apa itu? Nama lain siapa?" tanya Mika.

"Aku." Kata Tsuna. "Maksudnya apa?" tanya Mika. "Maksudnya, Jyuunaide adalah bos mafia vongo- HMMMMP." Belum sempat Gokudera berbicara, Tsuna sudah membekapnya. "Gokudera-kun, jangan katakan hal itu padanya!" kata Tsuna. "Namaku Yamamoto Takeshi, salam kenal." Kata Yamamoto, "Namaku Claude Michaelis, panggil saja aku Mika, salam kenal." Kata Mika.

Tiba-tiba, bertenggerlah (?) seorang bayi di pundak Tsuna. "Ciassou!" "WAAAKH! REBOORN? Ngapain kau ke sini?" kata Tsuna. "Aku ke sini cuma untuk suatu kepentingan, nah kau yang memakai jepitan hiasan buku. Ikut aku!" kata Reborn sambil menarik tangan Mika.

"Oiiiii, kau mau apa, bayi?" tanya Mika yang kaget karena tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Reborn, "Aku ada perlu denganmu." Kata Reborn. "Apa?" tanya Mika. Tiba-tiba, Leon berubah menjadi palu dan memukul Mika.

DUAAAKK

"ADUUUUH, SAKIT! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BAYI?" teriak Mika karena kesakitan.

DUAAAKK

Lagi-lagi, Reborn memukul anak yang malang (?) itu dengan palu Leon. "Jangan memanggilku bayi!" kata Reborn dengan nada datar dan wajah datar. "SAKIIIIIIIIT, KUBILANG JANGAN MEMUKULKU BAYI!" teriak Mika.

DUAKKKK

DUAAAKKK

DUAAAAKKK

Dan tiga benjolan sudah di atas kepala Mika. "Sudah kubilang, jangan memanggilku bayi!" kata Reborn.

Orang yang melihat langsung sweetdrop

"Oh ya, Reborn. Kau ada perlu apa dengan Claude-san?" tanya Tsuna. "Aku cuma mau memberitahu sesuatu kepada dia." Kata Reborn sambil membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Mika. Mika cuma mengangguk saat Reborn mengubah Leon menjadi pistol dan mengancam jika tidak datang akan di tembak.

Pulang sekolah |(_o)/

"Jyuudaime, ayo kita pulang." ajak Gokudera. "Ayo Tsuna, kita pulang." ajak Yamamoto. "Ayo!" kata Tsuna. Saat Tsuna dan dua temannya itu masih berjalan, tiba-tiba... "Ciassou!".

"WAAAA.." GUBRAAKK. Tsuna dkk jatuh gara-gara Reborn muncul tiba-tiba di pundak Tsuna. "REBORN! KENAPA KAU ADA DI SANA DAN SEJAK KAPAN?" teriak mereka bertiga. "Aku mau memberitahu kalian karena ada pesan dari Kyuudaime bahwa kita mempunyai musuh baru." Kata Reborn.

"Heh? Musuh baru?" tanya Tsuna. "Yap, musuh baru. Namanya adalah Sasila, sekumpulan mafia yang ingin membunuh Vongola. Dan oleh karena itu, kita membutuhkan seorang guardian yang baru." Kata Reborn.

"Hah? Guardian yang baru?" kata Gokudera. "Kok aku tidak tahu ya?" kata Tsuna. "Oh, jadi _dia_ belum memberitahumu ya?" kata Reborn. "Dia?" kata Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto. "Ya, dia... oh ya dia tidak mau memberi indetitasnya padamu. Guardian baru itu bernama Yami no Sugosha. Dia adalah guardian yang bergerak dalam kegelapan." Kata Reborn.

"Aku masih gak mengerti." Kata Tsuna. "Ah, kita harus berpisah di sini Tsuna!" kata Yamamoto, "Dah, Jyuudaime." Kata Gokudera dengan tumbennya nadanya tidak kayak nada biasanya.

"Daaaah." Kata Tsuna. Tanpa mereka ketahui, ada seseorang yang berada di atas salah satu atap dan menghilang.

Di rumah Dame-Tsuna (:P)

"Reborn, aku masih tidak mengerti." Kata Tsuna di rumahnya pada malam hari (Author: Padahalkan kagak usah dijelasin. Narator: Lha ini di naskah kan ada kata-kata seperti itu.). "Soal apa?" tanya Reborn sambil meminum kopinya. "Soal Yami no Sugosha yang kau bilang waktu itu dan soal 'Sasila' itu lo." Kata Tsuna.

"Soal itu? Dimulai dari Yami no Sugosha itu dulu. Yami no Sugosha adalah sama seperti guardian lainnya, tetapi yang membedakannya adalah, dia bergerak dalam kegelapan. Maksudnya dia tidak mau menampakkan wujudnya pada orang lain, bahkan kamu sekalipun, dame-Tsuna!" kata Reborn.

Seseorang yang rumahnya (rumah kayu yang kayak buatan Yamato-taicho dari fandom sebelah) di pinggiran hutan Namimori bersin-bersin.

"Lalu, soal sekumpulan anggota mafia yang bernama Sasila?" tanya Tsuna. "Sasila fagmilia adalah fagmilia yang mempunyai tujuan yang sama, yaitu menghancurkan Vongola. Di fagmilia tersebut, terdapat... " Reborn melempar kertas yang berisi sebagai berikut:

Sasila Hitama : Oozora

Hatae Raiya : Arashi

Karashi Harasi : Ame

Kasare Seichira : Kaminari

Tsubasha Kyoshirou : Hare

Komiah Rakio : Kiri

Koimia Takumo : Kumo

Reisa Sutanto : Yami

"Ini... kenapa ini urutannya namanya... sama?" kata Tsuna. "Hati-hati, kekuatan mereka itu berbahaya, melebihi kekuatanmu yang sekarang!" kata Reborn. 'Aku tidak didengerin' seru Tsuna dalam hati.

Keesokkan harinya (ioį)

Sama seperti di awal cerita

"Selamat pagi, Jyuudaime!" sapa Gokudera. "Selamat pagi, Tsuna!" sapa Yamamoto. "Selamat pagi Gokudera, Yamamoto!" balas Tsuna. "Jyuudaime, saya masih bingung apa yang diomongin oleh Reborn-san kemarin." ." Kata Gokudera.

Tsuna pun menerangkan seperti Reborn menerangkan "Kalau tidak salah, kata Reborn kemarin... dimulai dari Yami no sugosha saja deh... adalah... sama seperti guardian lainnya, tetapi yang membedakannya adalah, dia bergerak dalam kegelapan. Maksudnya dia tidak mau menampakkan wujudnya pada orang lain, bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu wujudnya laki-laki atau perempuan."

"Wah Tsuna! Kayaknya makin banyak saja yang mau bergabung dalam permainan in ya." Kata Yamamoto. "Yamamoto, setelah pertarungan dan kejadian yang kita alami, kau masih menganggap demikian?" gumam Tsuna sambil double sweetdrop.

"Lalu, Sasila fagmilia?" tanya Yamamoto. "Mmmm... kalau tak salah... adalah... Sasila fagmilia adalah fagmilia yang mempunyai tujuan yang sama, yaitu menghancurkan Vongola." Kata Tsuna.

"Di fagmilia tersebut, terdapat orang yang bernama Hitama Sasila yang merangkap sebagai Oozora, lalu Raiya Hatae merangkap sebagai Arashi, Harasi Karasi sebagai Ame, Seichira Kasare sebagai Kaminari, Kyoushirou Tsubasha sebagai Hare, Rakio Koriah sebagai kiri, Takumo Koimia sebagai Kumo, dan Reisa Sutanto sebagai Yami." Tambah Tsuna.

"Oh, sokka." Kata Yamamoto. "Cih yang lebih penting lagi, aku kesel sama anak baru itu!" kata Gokudera. "Maksudnya Claude-san?" kata Tsuna.

"Ya! Aku kesel banget. Masa' cuma tidak sengaja numpahin es di atas kepalanya langsung diinjek kakiku. Kenceng lagi! Kurang ajar tuh, dasar b****g, a****g, b**i, )*$!#^%^&&%%#" berbagai macam sumpah serapah meluncur dari mulut Gokudera, dan berakhir dengan lemparan sebuah...

DUAAAKKKKK

Sebuah kamus tebal yang tepat ke arah kepala Gokudera.

"Jangan memakai kata-kata seperti itu kearahku!" kata orang yang melempar yang ternyata adalah Mika. "Apa ha'? Dasar baka." Kata Gokudera, "Kau mengarahkan kata-kata yang tidak mengenakkan seperti itu karena kesel yan, aku injek? Kasian deh, makanya minta maaf dong kemarin, jangan cuma ramah pada orang yang kau sebut 'Jyuudaime' itu dong." Kata Mika.

" Memangnya kenapa ha?" kata Gokudera yang makin memanas (Memanaskan apa? Memanaskan mie? Bagi-bagi dong *Plak*).

"Lha kok malah marah? Lebih baik cepetan, kita sudah mau telat nih. Sisa waktu sebelum bel 10 menit lagi. Daaaah~." Dan Mika pun langsung lari.

"EEEEEHHH? KITA TERLAMBAATTT!" kata Tsuna sambil menyeret Gokudera dan Yamamoto.

Di kelas (+_+)

"Untung kita selamat ya, Tsuna!" kata Yamamoto. "Ya, untung selamat. Untung Hibari-san lagi tidak ada." Kata Tsuna sambil menaruh tasnya. "Oh ya. Mana Claude-san?" tanya Tsuna. "Saya tidak tahu akan keberadaan Aho-Otaku itu, Jyuudaime." Kata Gokudera. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Oh gurunya sudah datang!" kata Yamamoto.

Skip sampai pulang sekolah (XD)

"Ayo kita pulang, Tsuna!" kata Yamamoto. "Ayo, Jyuudaime!" kata Gokudera ."Ayo!" kata Tsuna.

Ketika mereka sampai di belakang sekolah, tiba-tiba...

"WAAAAAAAAA!"

Reflek mereka menghindar, dan kaget melihat adegan yang di depan...

Mika sedang menghindar dari Hibari, di punggung Mika terdapat anak panah dan di tangan Hibari ada sepasang tonfanya. Keliatannya mereka bertarung.

"Hibari-san, gara-gara kamu ngajak bertarung aku jadi gak bisa sekolah nih!" kata Mika. "Masa bodo! Cepat bakar foto itu!" kata Hibari sambil menyerang Mika.

"Tidak mau! Ini foto paling langka, dan aku bersumpah akan menjaganya. Tapi, kalau kau dapat mengalahkanku, baru aku akan membakarnya." Kata Mika sambil menjulurkan lidahnya (juga sambil menghindar).

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu kalah, dan jangan menghindar! Bertarunglah!" kata Hibari. "Aku tidak mau! Aku masih mengumpulkan tenaga nih!" kata Mika.

Kenapa mereka bertarung? Beginilah ceritanya...

Flashback...

"Waduh, untung masih ada sisa waktu 5 menit lagi." Ujar Mika sambil mengelap keringatnya. Tiba-tiba, matanya tertuju pada foto yang berada di atas meja ruang komite kedisiplinan, dan dia pun dengan seenaknya masuk ke dalam dan mengambil foto tersebut, untung Hibari sekarang ada di luar.

"Wah? Foto ini... siapa ini?" Foto yang sedang digenggam Mika adalah, foto seorang gadis berambut hitam yang memakai dress musim dingin warna hitam dengan pita hitam tersemat di kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruangan komite kedisiplinan terbuka dan menampakkan muka Hibari yang langsung ambil ancang-ancang menyerang Mika karena melihat foto tersebut. "Eh... kenapa?" tanya Mika.

"Kau-melihat-foto-itu-ya?" tanya Hibari dengan aura membunuh yang menyelimuti ruangan yang mereka tempati sekarang. "I-iya, me-memangnya i-ini fo-foto s-si-sia-siapa?" tanya Mika sambil gemetaran. Dia tambah gemetaran saat Hibari mengeluarkan tonfanya.

Dengan sangat, ulang SANGAT jijik ia menjawab, "Itu fotoku.". Mari kita lihat keadaan Mika: mata terbelak, mulut menganga, tangan yang masih mengenggenggam foto 'nista' tersebut yang ternyata foto Hibari.

Sedetik kemudian...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... FO-FOTO INI FOTO HIBA... HAHAHAHAHA... Kusimpan saja ah, foto langka nih!" ujar + tawa Mika sambil memasukkan foto tersebut ke kantong roknya.

Tiba-tiba, tonfa melayang ke mukanya dan UNTUNG saja Mika dapat menghindar, "Hei! Kenapa kau menyerangku?" tanya Mika. "Berikan foto itu padaku atau... Kamikorosu." Ancam Hibari.

"Oh tidak bisa." Kata Mika sambil meniru gaya Sule. "Cepat berikan!" kata Hibari. "Tidak mau!" kata Mika. "Huh... terpaksa... kamikorosu." Kata Hibari sambil mengayunkan tonfanya.

"KYAAAAAAAA." Teriak Mika sambil menangkisnya dengan... busur anak panah? "Oh, kupikir aku tidak bawa." Kata Mika sambil menggenggam busur dan menaruh kantong berisi anak panah di punggungnya.

"Oh, membawa senjata ke sekolah melanggar peraturan sekolah, kau benar-benar aku kugigit sampai mati!" kata Hibari. "Oi, oi, kalau mau bertarung, ayo ke belakang sekolah saja!" kata Mika sambil berlari dari kejaran Hibari.

End of flashback...

Jadi, begitulah ceritanya...

"Berikan!" teriak Hibari. "Tidak mau!" balas Mika, dan terus seperti itu sampai...

DUAAAKKK

Hibari memukul perut Mika dengan tonfanya.

"Ukh!" erang Mika saat perutnya di pukul. "Dapat!" kata Hibari sambil menangkap foto 'nista' tersebut dan langsung menyobeknya. "Dasar karnivore sinting!" kata Hibari *ternyata Mika begitu kuatnya sampai-sampai dipanggil 'karnivore' oleh Kyoya*.

Hibari pergi meninggalkan Mika yang meringis kesakitan + trio sahabat (Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto) yang sedang sweetdrop + jawdrop yang melihat itu.

"Hibari! Ingat taruhan kita kalau kau 'mengajak' bertarung lagi!" teriak Mika pada Hibari. Lalu ia berbalik lalu baru menyadari bahwa ada Tsuna dkk di sana.

"Wah, ada Sawada-san, Gokudera-san, dan Yamamoto-san! Maaf ya, aku tidak tahu ada kalian. Oh ya, kalian mau pulang ya?" tanya Mika. "Iya, kami mau pulang, ahahaha. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian tadi bertarung?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Oh, jadi kalian ada di sini saat aku bertarung ya? Ahahaha. Seperti yang flashback. Oh ya, sudah hampir malam nih, aku pulang dulu ya!" kata Mika sambil berjalan melewati mereka. Tetapi, ketika dia melewati Tsuna, dia berbisik sesuatu, "Sawada-san, seminggu mulai dari besok adalah hari penuh pertarungan." Dan sukses bikin Tsuna tertegun. 'Apa maksudnya?' pikir Tsuna.

Di malam hari, Rumah Tsuna \ (-_-) /

Tsuna masih memikirkan kata-kata Mika yang tadi sore sampai Reborn memanggilnya, "Oy, Tsuna!", "Apa, Reborn?" tanya Tsuna. "Ini, ada surat yang ditunjukkan padamu!" kata Reborn sambil memberikkan sebuah surat pada Tsuna. Tsuna membacanya dan terbelak lalu melihat Reborn, Reborn cuma menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu...

"Besok, beritahu pada semua sugoshamu bahwa besok adalah hari peraturangan antar Hare no Sugosha-mu dan Hare no Sugosha dari Sasila fagmilia." Kata Reborn.

To be Continue (=_=")

Tail-chan room's:

Tail-chan : Yak, selesai! Akhirnya, aku berhasil melanjutkan perjalanan Mika-chan keliling Jepang!

Tsuna : Hieeeeee, Author-chan! Masak kita harus bertarung lagi sih?

Tai-chan : He he he, suka-suka aku dong, Tsuna-chan!

Tsuna : Oh ya, Author-chan. Kan besok ada pertarungan antar fagmilia atau apalah, tapi kan aku belum menemukan Yami no Sugosha-ku, bagaimana dong?

Tail-chan : Tenang saja, nanti juga bakal muncul kok, gak tahu kapan. Oh ya, ini profil Claude Michaelis.

**Claude Michaelis :**

Nama panggilan : Mika, Michaelis  
Tempat tanggal lahir : Indonesia, Karawang, 25 Maret 1999  
Warna rambut : Hitam kebiru-biruan  
Warna mata : Hitam  
Sifat : Jahil, baik hati  
Ciri khas : Jepitan rambut dengan hiasan berbentuk buku

(Walaupun luarnya kelihatan baik, feminin. Sedikit bocoran, dia adalah fujoshi tingkat akut(Baca: hampir tingkat gila)! Dan dia agamanya Islam, serta sebenarnya dia sudah mengenal semua orang-orang KHR! Karena dia mengoleksi doujin-doujin Yaoi yang kebanyakan pairing KHR!... Tapi ia pura-pura tidak tahu, oke?)

Reborn : Nah, untuk membuat Author laknat itu semangat (Hoi!), jadi berikan Review kalau tidak... (nodongin pistol ke arah Readers) kutembak. Ciao Ciao!

Review Please!


	2. Munculnya Orang Baru!

Tail-chan : Kembali lagi dengan Tail-chan! Di chapter kedua ini, akan ada karakter baru! Tunggu saja ya!

Mika : Tail-san, bagaimana dengan fanfic sensei yang dari fandom sebelah?

Tail-chan : Errrrr- tentu saja akan kukerjakan! Oh ya, Mika-chan! Sini deh...

Mika : Apa Tail-san?

Tail-chan : Nanti di chapter ini, tolong –pssst... pssst... pssst

Mika : Oke lah... Oke, cekidot!

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! bukan punyaku, tetapi punya Akira Amano-san. Kalau KHR! Punyaku, sudah kupairkan tuh 1827 dan 8059.

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, OC, Gaje, kemungkinan bisa menyimpang ceritanya.

Genre : Humor (Untuk Sementara), kemungkinan bakal menjerumus ke genre lain

OC in Anime : Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Chapter 2 : Munculnya Orang Baru!

BRAK! DUAK! GRAAAAKKK! ADUUUUUUUUHHHHH!

"Itekkimasu!" kata Tsuna sambil keluar rumahnya dengan memar dimana-mana. Kalau para Readers dapat menjawab, pintar orangnya...

Dalam perjalanan, "Oy, Tsuna!" "Nani, Reborn?" "Jangan lupa dengan apa yang aku katakan tadi malam." Kata Reborn. "Baiklah." Kata Tsuna.

Di tengah jalan, mereka ketemu Yamamoto dan Gokudera sedang pacara- *Duak* Bohong ding... Sedang berantem.

"Ohayo, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto." Sapa Tsuna. "Ah, ohayo gozaimasu, Jyuudaime, Reborn-san!", "Osh, Tsuna!". "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian semua. Istirahat nanti, ke atap sekolah." Kata- err... perintah Reborn.

"Memangnya ada apa, Reborn-san?" tanya Gokudera. DZING. 'Nyaris saja!'. Reborn nembakin pistol yang untung saja dapat dihindarinya.

"Kan aku bilang hal penting!" kata Reborn. "Dan kalau kalian tidak datang..." kata Reborn sambil menodongkan Pistol.

"Errr... Baiklah." Kata mereka bertiga.

Tiba-tiba...

"Di suatu tempat, ada seorang pemburu yang sedang memburu manusia untuk dimakan..."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Tsuna, Yamamoto dan Gokudera. "Ohayo! Sawada-san, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san!" sapa seseorang di belakang mereka yang ternyata adalah Mika yang sedang membawa tape recorder.

"Oy, Aho-Otaku! Kau yang mengagetkan kami ya?" tanya Gokudera sambil mengeluarkan dinamitnya. "Iya." Jawab Mika dengan tampang kagak berdosa. "Jyuudaime, boleh saya membunuh orang ini sekarang juga?" pinta Gokudera pada Tsuna.

"J-jangan Go-Gokudera-kun!" kata Tsuna.

"Mika, sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Yamamoto. Mika melihat jamnya, "Errrr-semenit sebelum bel."

...

"AYO CEPAT KITA LARIIIIII!"

Dan jadinya, empat orang bego itu *Dipanah, ditebas, dibom, di X-Burner* lari sekencang-kencangnya ke Nami-chuu.

Di gerbang Namimori Gakuen...

"Terlambat lagi hah? Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, dan Claude Michaelis?" kata Hibari dengan dark aura disekeliling tubuhnya.

"Hieeeeee, ma-maaf Hibari-san."

"Tch."

"Ahahaha, maaf Hibari."

"Maafkan aku, Hibari-san."

"Tidak ada maaf-maaf-an, kamikorosu." Kata Hibari sambil mengeluarkan tonfanya dari balik jasnya dan berlari mengejar empat orang yang malang tersebut walaupun sudah minta maaf.

...

Ah! Gokudera kan gak minta maaf! Ralat! Mengejar empat orang itu walaupun tiga diantaranya sudah minta maaf.

"HWAAAAAAAAAA..."

"TUNGGU!"

Yak... itulah rutinitas yang selalu terjadi setiap saat... Fin

-Yaminosugosha-

Reader : Belum fin author bego! *Bawa parang*

Tail-chan : Kan aku cuma mau bercanda *Dihajar massa* AMPUUUUUUNNN!

-Hikarinosugosha-

*Bohong ding, belum fin*

SKIP SAMPAI ISTIRAHAT

Berhubung Mika sedang tidak mau ke atap dengan alasan malas! Dan Kyoko serta Hana sedang disuruh guru, jadinya Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto ke atap karena dengan satu alasan yang sama : TAKUT DITEMBAK!

Dan sekarang mereka ada di atap, dan belum ada apapun disana!

"Sialan! Kita kira telat! Ternyata masih belum pada datang juga toh!" teriak Gokudera yang naik pitam. "Maa... maa... tenanglah Gokudera." Kata Yamamoto yang bermaksud untuk menenangkan Gokudera, tapi malah semakin menggelegar.

"Apa maksudmu untuk berbicara begitu hah, Yakyuu-baka?"

Tsuna yang melihat pertengkaran kedua sahabatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas, "Gokudera-kun, tolong jangan ma-" belum sempat selesai berbicara, ada suara toa yang memekikkan telinga.

"AKHIRNYA SAMPAI TO THE EXTREME!" kata... err– teriak Ryohei yang baru datang.

"BERISIK, SHIBAFU ATAMA!" kemarahan Gokudera makin naik.

Belum sempat Tsuna melerai keduanya (Ryohei dan Gokudera), ada lagi orang yang bikin masalah makin rumit...

"NYAHAHAHAHAHA, LAMBO-SAN ADA DI SINI! SEKARANG BERIKAN LAMBO-SAN PERMEN!" Lambo datang sambil melompat ke kepala Gokudera. "Ne...ne... Aho-dera, mana permen untuk Lambo-san?"

"PERGI KAU AHO-USHI, MENYINGKIR DARIKU!" weleh, masalah makin rumit saja nih... setidaknya tidak ada si kepala nanas itu nih...

-Kinosugosha-

Mukuro : Kufufufu, apa kau bilang Tail-chan si ekor kucing?

Tail-chan : Enak aja ekor kucing! Aku manusia asli! Dan tidak ada apa-apa kok, aku cuma lagi makan salad, daging, dan... NANAS! Dan aku juga lagi nanam NANAS di halaman rumah. *Di tusuk trindent*

-Yukinosugosha-

Tiba-tiba, kabut pun menyelimuti atap Namimori Gakuen. "Kufufufufu..." . 'O-oh, padahal belum kutenangkan Gokudera-kun.' Tiba-tiba, berdirilah Mukuro si kepala NANAS, uke-nya si DUO OM PEDO! *Di pukul Mukuro, Daemon, dan Byakuran*.

"Oya-oya kenapa ribut-ribut begini ya, Tsunayoshi-kun?" tanya Mukuro sambil MELUK pinggang Tsuna dari belakang. "Hi-hieeeeee, Mu-Mukuro, jangan memelukku!" teriak Tsuna dan mukanya pun sukuses memerah karena Mukuro *Author motret*.

"K-kau! Kepala nanas mesum! Lepaskan tanganmu dari Jyuudaime!" teriak Gokudera. "Maa... maa, tenanglah Gokudera" kata Yamamoto sambil memeluk Gokudera dari belakang *Author motret lagi sambil teriak*.

"Le-lepaskan, Yakyuu-baka! Ba-bagaimana kalau Jyuudaime dan orang yang melihat kita bisa salah paham!" teriak Gokudera karena dia sedikit blushing sambil menyikut perut Yamamoto dengan kerasnya, sampai-sampai Yamamoto terlontar ke pagar yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kufufufufu, hari ini berisik sekali ya, Tsunayoshi-kun." Kata Mukuro sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya. "Mu-Mukuro, to-tolong lepaskan pelukkanmu." Kata Tsuna. "Kalau aku tidak mau?", "Kau akan masuk neraka hari ini, nanas mesum!" kata Hibari yang entah datang dari mana sambil menarik Tsuna dari Mukuro.

"Oya-oya Hibari Kyoya, kau baru saja merusak momen romantisku dengan Tsunayoshi-kun~" kata Mukuro sambil menarik kembali Tsuna, tetapi Hibari merangkul Tsuna erat *Author jejeritan sambil tuh motret threesome 182769*.

"OOOWWW, HARI INI SUNGGUH EXTREME! SAWADA, PULANG SEKOLAH LATIHAN BOXING!"

"Hi-hieeeeee!"

"KEPALA NANAS MESUM, KARNIVORE SINTING, SHIBAFU ATAMA, AHO-USHI, BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM?"

"Maa... maaa... tenanglah Gokudera."

"Must... Be... Calm... hueeeeeeee!"

"Kufufu, apa maksudmu, Gokudera Hayato? Hibari Kyoya, lepaskan tanganmu dari tuna-ku!"

"Harusnya kau yang melepaskan tanganmu dari herbivore-ku, Rokudo Mukuro!"

DOR!

Semua kekacauan disana langsung terhenti saat Reborn menembakkan peluru kosong ke udara.

SIIIIIIING~

Hening...

"Dasar bodoh, masa waktu aku datang terjadi kekacauan sih? Sudahlah, ke inti masalahnya." Kata Reborn.

"Kufufu~ memangnya ada masalah apa, arcobaleno?" tanya Mukuro.

CKLEK

"Itu yang akan kita bahas, Rokudo Mukuro." Kata Reborn sambil menodongkan pistol di pelipis Mukuro.

"Dame-Tsuna, cepat katakan apa yang aku katakan tadi malam."

"Hi-hieeeeee! Kok aku Reborn?"

CKLEK... DOR!

"Wuaaaaaaaa, b-baiklah!" Tsuna sudah merinding karena sudah ditembak dan peluru itu nyaris saja kena kepalanya.

"Ehem, kemarin aku mendapat surat dari musuh kita yang baru." Kata Tsuna. "Ahaha, Sasila Famiglia, ya?" tanya Yamamoto. "Hm? Sasila Famiglia? Aku baru mendengarnya". Kata Mukuro.

"Err, mungkin mendadak tapi, nanti malam kita bakal bertarung melawan Sasila Famiglia, dan malam ini adalah pertarungan antar Hare no Sugosha." Kata Tsuna.

"Eh, maksud anda, Jyuudaime?" tanya Gokudera.

"Maksudnya adalah, sama seperti waktu kita bertarung melawan Varia, tetapi kita tidak memperebutkan Vongola ring, justru mereka mau menghancurkan Vongola." Kata Tsuna.

"OSH, AKU AKAN BERTANDING DENGAN EXTREME!" seru Ryohei.

"Kau harus menang." Kata Reborn.

"Em? Apa Chrome sayang? Oh, kau mau keluar ya, baiklah." Kata Mukuro. "Ada apa, Mukuro?" tanya Tsuna. "Kufufu~ Chrome sayang ingin keluar, jadi arridvederchi~"

Seketika atap Namimori gakuen terselimuti kabut. Setelah kabut tersebut menghilang, muncul Chrome, "Halo, boss." Sapa Chrome. "Ah, ha-halo." Sapa Tsuna.

Tepat saat itu, pintu menuju atap terbuka dan menampakkan tiga orang, yaitu; Kyoko, Hana, dan Mika.

"Ah, onii-san, Chrome-chan." Kata Kyoko, "OH, KYOKO!", "K-Kyoko-chan...".

"Are, siapa mereka berdua, Sasagawa-san?" tanya Mika sambil menunjuk Ryohei dan Chrome. "Ah, Mika-chan, mereka adalah Sasagawa Ryohei, kakak-ku. Dan Chrome Dokuro, sahabatku." Kata Kyoko.

"OW, SIAPA ITU, KYOKO?" tanya + teriak Ryohei. "Perkenalkan, namaku Claude Michaelis. Aku adalah anak baru di kelas-nya Sasagawa-chan, salam kenal." Kata Mika.

"Eh, Mika-chan, tadi kau memanggilku 'Sasagawa-san', kok sekarang memanggilku 'Sasagawa-chan?" tanya Kyoko, "Karena, Sasagawa-chan kan mempunyai kakak, marganya sama kan? Kebetulan kalian beda gender, makanya mulai hari ini aku akan memanggilmu 'Sasagawa-chan' dan untuk kakak-mu akan kupanggil 'Sasagawa-kun'." Jawab Mika panjang lebar.

"Nyahahaha, ne ne, Kyoko-nee, mana permen buat Lambo-san?" tanya Lambo. "Ah Lambo-chan, maaf ya aku tidak membawa permen." Kata Kyoko.

Mika tidak mendengar omongan Kyoko dan Lambo, jadi ia membuka permen mentos yang notabane itu pedas. Jadinya Lambo yang melihat Mika yang akan memakan tuh permen langsung merebutnya.  
"Nyahahaha, permen itu adalah punya Lambo-san!" kata Lambo sambil merebut permen yang akan dimakan, "Ah kozou, itu bukan permen ma- " belum selesai Mika berbicara, Lambo telah memakan permen itu.

"Urg-UGYAAAAAAA, PEDAAAAAASSSSS!" teriak Lambo."Ce-cepat kasih dia minum!" kata Tsuna. "Ini." Kata Hana sambil mengasih sebotol air minuman.

"Must... Be... Calm... Hueeeeeeee." Tangis Lambo sambil mengeluarkan TYL! Bazooka dan memasukkan dirinya.

BOOM

Asap pink bertebaran dan memperlihatkan TYL!Lambo yang sedang memegang sumpit, sepertinya lagi mau makan tuh...

"Yare-yare, padahal aku baru saja mau makan beef steak-ku." Kata TYL!Lambo. Lalu dia melihat Mika.

"Hm, jadi sekarang ya? Halo Mika-nee."

"Halo Bovino-san." Sapa balik Mika sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Cla-Claude-san, kau... kenal Lambo?" tanya Tsuna gemetaran. "Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Mika malah tanya balik =_=).

"Ma-maksudku, kenapa kau bisa kenal dengan Lambo?" tanya Tsuna.

"Ra-ha-si-a." Jawab Mika.

BRUAK

"Claude Michaelis, ayo bertarung denganku." Tantang Hibari sambil mengangkat tonfa-nya.

"Tidak mau, malas..." jawab Mika. Sambil mengeluarkan buku pelajaran B. Jepang.

"Eh, Mika-chan, sekarang bukan pelajaran B. Jepang." Kata Hana

"Eh?" tanya Mika dengan Muka memerah. "Aku bawa buku Jepang. Ja-jadi malu aku..."

"Memangnya kamu baca apa Claude-san?" tanya Tsuna sambil mendekatkan mukanya ke buku yang lagi dibaca Mika.

Tepat saat Tsuna hampir melihat buku itu, Mika dengan cepat menutupnya. "Sawada-san, buku ini tidak boleh dilihat siapapun yang berada di bawah umur dan para cowok, karena berbahaya." Kata Mika. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Tsuna, "Pokoknya tidak boleh!" jawab Mika.

Skip sampai malam dan langsung pertarungannya \(T^T)/

Tap

"Selamat malam dan berjumpa lagi dengan Cervello News! Sekarang kita akan membahas tentang..."

Tail-chan : CUT! CUT! WOI DUO CERVELLO! KITA BUKAN SYUTING ACARA BERITA TAHU! DAN JANGAN MEMAKAI BAJU RESMI, PAKAI BAJU GOTHIC KEK, APA KEK, TAPI JANGAN BAJU YANG DIPAKAI ORANG MAU BERITA!

Back to the Story

"Selamat malam, lama tidak berjumpa, kali ini dalam pertarungan Vongola VS Sasila." Kata salah satu Cervello.

"Kau yang disana, keluarlah!" kata Cervello yang satunya lagi.

"Wah wah, ketahuan ya?"

Dan dari balik pohon dekat Tsuna dkk, muncul seorang pemuda yang kira-kira seumuran Tsuna, berambut hitam kemerah-merahan, mata sebelah kanannya tertutup oleh rambutnya, dan mata orang itu berwarna abu-abu.

Gokudera langsung bertanya, "Siapa kau?"

"Namaku adalah M." Jawab pemuda tersebut yang kita tahu bernama M.

"Aneh. Padahal baru pertama kali bertemu, tetapi entah kenapa aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya, entah dimana." Batin Tsuna.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Cervello.

"Hmm... aku kesini cumalah untuk menonton pertandingan ini, kelihatannya asyik." Lalu M melihat Tsuna dkk, "Jadi kalian ya, Vongola Decimo dan para Sugosha-nya?" tanya M.

"Kok kau bisa tahu? Jangan-jangan, kau jugalah musuh!" tuduh Gokudera.

"Tenang, aku sudah bilang, aku kesini cuma untuk menonton." Kata M sambil duduk .

"Selamat malam, Vongola Decimo." Sapa seseorang.

Reflek, Tsuna dkk dan seorang yang bernama M tersebut menengok ke arah suara.

Di depan mereka, terdapat 7 orang. Seorang lelaki yang berada di paling depan, berambut merah darah dan bermata kuning. "Namaku Sasila Hitama."

Di sebelah kirinya, terdapat seorang laki-laki yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Hitama. Berambut kuning dan beramata hijau. "Namaku Hatae Raiya."

Di sebelah kanannya, seorang gadis berambut biru lembut dan bermata orange menyala. "Namaku Karashi Harashi."

Di belakang Karashi, terdapat seorang anak kecil berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang sekitar berumur 7 tahun, berambut coklat madu dan bermata biru. "Namaku Kasare Seichira!"

Di belakang Hatae, terdapat laki-laki berambut putih panjang bermata hitam, "Namaku Tsubasha Kyoushiro."

Di belakang Tsubasha, seorang pemuda berambut merah bercampur orange, bermata coklat. "Namaku Koimiah Rakio."

Di belakang Kasare, terdapat seorang gadis berambut biru gelap dengan mata kuning kosong, "… namaku Koimia Takumo…"

Dan terakhir, di belakang Koimia, terdapat seorang gadis yang hebatnya sangat mirip dengan Mika, hanya saja berambut putih dan bermata merah darah. Ia jugalah menyeringai psikopat, "Hm! Namaku Reisa Sutanto."

"Saa~ Vongola, mari kita mulai pertarungannya." Ucap Hitama dan juga menandakan mulainya pertarungan anta famiglia tersebut.

TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-To be continue

Tail-chan : Akhirnya kelar juga!

Mika : Tumben nih anak bisa nyelesain 2 fic dalam kurung waktu kurang dari 1 jam.

Tail-chan : Mau gimana lagi, ide mumpung lagi ngalir nih!

Mika : Emm... yang penting Tail-san siapa M itu?

Tail-chan : Ini juga mau dibahas Mika. Yak ini profil M

M

Nama : M  
TTL : Kagak mau ngeberitahu tuh!  
Warna rambut : Merah  
Warna mata : Abu-abu  
Sifat : Kalem, baik hati (sifat mirip Fon)  
Ciri khas : Mata kanan yang tertutup rambut, juga mukanya yang _hampir_ mirip perempuan

Yak sudah selesai. Sayonara, Mata ne~ Oh ya, Review onegaisimasu!


End file.
